Deltrese
Ragnarok-Vorkel (talk) 14:24, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Deltrese is the main antagonist in the Keisha's Valley series. She is the one who allegedy had sexual intercourse with Darrell. Appearance 'Hair' Deltrese's hair is similar to that of Breadquanda's in the sense that it is in a bob-cut and parted in the center. What makes hers stand out is the fact it looks more neater. Her hair is also that of a dark purple and a radioactive green that bleeds up ¼ the way through her hair. We can see occasionally that it does reach the base of her scalp with some parts of her hairhttp://i41.tinypic.com/68813c.jpg. 'Make-Up' It's evident that Deltrese's make-up is the most eye-catching of all the characters in the series. She wears black eyebrow pencil to highlight her eyebrows, teal-blue eyeshadow, black mascara and eye-liner, a dense pink blusher, and red lipstick. 'Clothes' Deltrese's clothes consist of a yellow dual-shoulder-strapped shirt, a yellow dress with four inches of light blue on it, and yellow heeled shoes that are assumed to be 2-inches high. http://i42.tinypic.com/33bkc20.jpg Personality The personality of Deltrese is difficult to pin down, but she really hates to be insulted and always responds to an insult with a long string of her own. She's easily angered which has caused people to give her her trademarked nickname "some bitch named Deltrese"As seen in images like the following: http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_luz6j98pmL1qklyaio1_400.jpg. She also has violent tendencies as she typically threatens to fight Keisha when she insults her, saying that she would "snatch her weave off and choke her with it", "stomp the yard in her body", and "beat her with her own shoes". Background One day prior to the Keisha's Valley episodes, Deltrese allegedly had intercourse with Darrell and Ashawanabufontonquibalafondelarequandalaquishabanishatishabufontrellaniquandrea witnessed this. She rang up Keisha and set things in motion. The next day, presumably, Deltrese was visited by Keisha Fabo and was told that Darrell had sex with "some bitch named Deltrese". This enraged Deltrese and so she kicked Keisha out of her home. She clapped her hands in glee and said: Ha-ha, she ran away. What a stupid bitch, she a dumb hoe. The next day, we see Deltrese in the park going for a casual stroll when she is approached by Keisha Fabo. She tells her that she doesn't want to see her, but Keisha pursues the conversation telling her that she'd like to apologize to her for yesterday. Rather than apologizing, she sings a crude song to her and irritates her to the point where she says: Oh my god, I cannot believe you just said that to me - hold my earring girl, hold my earring, Imma gonna beat this bitches ass with her own shoes because I know she boughts them shits from pay-less that stupid bitch-ass hoe! On the very next day, Deltrese goes to the park again and comes across Keisha, Breadquanda, and Bonshaquita'Lafondria. She insults them upon arrival and then asks who the recent addition to their group is. When she is further insulted, she then adds: Um excuse me, what the fuck did you just say to me? You look like Bonshaquita'Lafon-dried up, you need some fuckin' lotion, and what the fuck is that on top of yo head? It looks like a fuckin' pinecone, you stupid unicorn lookin' mothafucka! After then being insulted with a song, she then exclaims her anger with "fuck all you hoes" and leaves. References